Love is the worst!
by Jessecat23
Summary: M for Rave's mouth and sexual content ! Rave despises love with a burning passion. He hated how easily people could say 'I love you' to each other without even thinking about it. Nathan has been turned down by Rave countless times and wants to know why Rave hates love so much. Nathames/ Nave with a side of Kevedd and other possible pairings. R&R Please! Reviews are drugs !
1. Chapter 1

**Love is the worst!**

**Nathames/Nave**

**Chapter 1**

Rave loved acting, probably more than the other students in his drama class. He took his acting very seriously and most of the students were intimidated by his confidence on stage. A lot of them didn't want to work with him because of his seriousness. However, others looked up to him in the theater department. Even though his real name was James, some people preferred to call him by his nick name.

Rave was currently walking out of the auditorium at a brisk pace. He had to get home to eat something then practice his lines for the new play he was in. He walked outside into the cool fall air and wrapped his scarf around his neck. He walked past the football field and glanced at it briefly.

"Watch out!" Someone yelled behind him but it was too late. A warm, heavy body ran into him. Hard. Knocking him to the gravel underneath him. Rave gasped in pain when the palms of his hands and his bony knees hit the sharp rocked and dug in because of the weight of the body on top of him. He was glad his face didn't go into the pavement. He groaned as whatever had tackled him got up.

"Oh God! I'm sorry, miss-" The person stopped. It was a familiar voice. An annoying voice that had pestered him since freshman year. Rave growled and got up slowly.

"Goldberg!" Rave turned around and faced the shorter teen. He was furious.

"Oh hey there, Cutie~." Nathan Goldberg, football jock and number one booty grabber in peach creek high.

"Don't you fucking start your shit, Goldberg. Why the fuck did you run into me, dumb ass?" Rave crossed his arms after yelling at him, waiting for an answer. Nat had his usual cocky smirk on. He was wearing his football jersey and a pair of shorts.

"Coach is making us run laps around the school for practice. But I think I died from exhaustion because I just ran into an angel~." Nat said and stepped a little closer to him and winked. Rave groaned and turned away from him.

"Don't you have someone else to fucking sexually harass, Goldberg?" Rave sighed and started to walk away but was abruptly stopped by the teal haired jock.

"I wasn't sexually harassing anyone. But if you want me to all you have to do is say so." Nat smirked and cocked his eyebrow at him. Rave gave him a disgusted look and groaned in frustration. He tried to push past the slightly shorter jock. Nat only smirked at him and held his ground, not letting the drama student through.

"Goldberg! Stop playing with me and get the fuck out of my way!" Rave fumed and tried to go around him without any luck. Nat stepped in his way. A smug look plastered on his face. Rave growled in frustration at him.

"Oh Princess, you need to say the magic words first. Then I will let you be on your merry way." Nat said and Rave's scowl only deepened. The burgundy haired boy crossed his arms in a challenging stance and glared at him.

"Okay, fine. I will play along with your little game. What's the fucking magic words?" He continued to glare coldly at the jock. Nat then smiled widely.

"The magic words are, 'Nathan, will you go on a date with me?' That is all you have to say." Nat explained with a smug look. Rave's olive toned face turned red from embarrassment and anger.

"No fucking way! No! I will never ask you that! Forget it!" Rave tried to push passed him again only to have his wrists grabbed by stronger hands.

"Well I guess you're not going anywhere then." Nat held his wrists firmly as he tried to pull away.

"Let go of me this instant! Fucking asshole! How dare you fucking touch me!" Rave yelled and struggled harder to no avail.

"No. I'm not letting you go until you say it." Nat said, his face suddenly turned serious and confident. Rave stopped struggling and looked at him. He had never seen Nat so serious before.

"Please, give me one chance. One date and I'll leave you alone." Nat said lowly, pulling the taller teen closer. Rave felt Nat's words sincere. He put his hands down and stopped fighting. Nat felt it was safe to let go of his wrists and wrap his arms around the taller waist to pull him closer.

"Please James. That's all I'm asking. One date and I'll leave you be forever." Nat's voice was almost pleading. Rave panicked and raised his hands to Nat's chest to push him away when he hesitated. Rave looked into Nat's golden eyes. Nat looked back into hesitant and uncertain brown eyes. Why was he so hesitant about one little date?

"Nat I..." Rave stopped when he felt a cold burst of wind hit his back. He tensed and shivered as the wind seemed to go right through his sweater. He unconsciously stepped closer to Nat's body for warmth.

Nat felt his pulse start racing when Rave stepped closer to get away from the cold wind. Even though it was cold out Nat felt warm all over just being here with Rave. His grip around Rave's waist tightened in a protective way. He loved this, this closeness, this moment with Rave. He would treasure this moment for the rest of his life.

"Nathan...please...just let me go. Don't make me say it..." Rave whispered, feeling tears sting the corners of his eyes. He was so scared. He didn't want to feel anything for this asshole jock, yet he felt right in Nat's arms. His tears of sorrow suddenly turned to rage and he shoved Nathan back, hard. Nat fell to the ground with a loud grunt.

"What the hell was that for?!" Nat yelled as pain shot through his back.

"Just stay the fuck away from me! I don't need anyone! Especially not your stupid ass! So get the fuck out of my shitty life!" Angry tears streamed down his flushed face and he ran as fast as he could, trying to keep himself from sobbing. He ran almost blindly as more tears fell from his brown eyes.

"James wait! I..." Nat tried to yell and stop him but it was too late. Rave was already turning the corner, out of sight.

* * *

**So here is Chapter 1 of my Nathames that I promised all of you~!**

**I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry if it goes too fast for you.**

**Don't worry C2ndy2c1d and KiraKurry gave my permission to use the characters so there is no harm done. Unless I didn't play out their characters right…um..so yeah! Please tell me what you guys think. It's my first Nathames fanfic so be gentle!**

**Ps. There will be a side of Kevedd in this~! I'm sorry if you guys don't like Kevedd but I thought I would add it. *Whispers* It comes in chapter 2.**

**So tell me what you think!**

**TheFanFictionNerd~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! Yaoi, language, Nat being Nat.**

**I do not own eene or the characters.**

**Nat Belongs to Acid and Rave belongs to Kurry.**

* * *

**Love is the Worst!**

**Chapter 2**

Nathan got off of the ground with a hurt sigh. Seeing Rave so upset hurt him more than the rejection did. Why did Rave reject him after the jock had pleaded for one date? Why did the drama student shut almost everyone out of his life? The realization dawned on him. Nat gasped and took off, running in the direction that Rave had gone.

Nat knew something serious was up with Rave. The way he pushed everyone away. The way he always avoided human contact in general. Not in the way that cute science nerd Double D does. But in the way he avoids all touching from anyone off stage. Now that he thought about it, he had been that way since freshman year.

Nat hopped a fence as a short cut then stopped. 'Shit.' He had no idea where Rave had gone. The sun was setting and it was getting colder. Nat sighed and pulled out his cell phone. He found the contact he was looking for and called it. He began walking as the phone rang.

Ring...

Ring...

Riiinng..

Rin- "What?" The voice on the other end sounded rather irritated.

"Hey man! I was just wondering if I could crash at your place tonight since you decided to skip practice without me." Nat said with a slight smirk. There was a pause and something that sounded like shuffling and a muffled conversation on the other end. It only made Nat smirk wider. A small cough came from the other end.

"Uh..sure man. Why not? I mean..it's not like I was busy or anything." It sounded a bit sarcastic.

"Thanks Kev. I'll be there in two." Nat said as he turned down the street to the cul-da-sac.

"Shit...Uh..o-okay." There was more shuffling before the line went dead. Nat knew something was up with his best friend. He decided to jog to see what was up. He made it onto Kevin's steps when the door opened. Nat looked up and saw a flushed faced Double D. His clothes were a little wrinkled and in disarray. When the sockheaded teen saw Nat he let out a small yelp. His face flushed even more than what it was.

"O-oh dear! I'm sorry Nathan but you gave me quit the scare." Double D said with a slight stutter. Nat gave him his trademark smile that would make all the girls at school swoon.

"I'm sorry Dee. Didn't mean to scare ya. So are you 'tutoring' Kevin again?" A sly smirk crossed his lips as his golden-yellow eyes looked the nerd up and down. Another dark blush crossed Double D's face but he kept it cool and smiled widely.

"Why yes. He needed help with his assignment for anatomy. He is rather behind." Double D explained and Nat only smirked more. He already knew something else was going on.

"Oh I see. Well I'm glad he has a cutie like you to help him out." Nat winked at him.

"Hey! Quit flirting with the dork and get your ass in here." Kevin appeared in the doorway. The ginger looked a little irritated. Nat put his hands up in defence.

"Sorry, bro. Didn't know he was yours." He smirked and Kevin's freckled face turned a slight shade of red.

"He's not...I...Just get in the damn house, man." Kevin stammered.

"Okay okay I'm going. By the way Dee, you might wanna cover those up." Nat gestured to the dorks neck, which was fully exposed and red with love marks. Double D's eyes widened and he pulled up the collar of his shirt.

"I-I'm sorry, gentleman b-but I must be going now." He turned and ran across the street as fast as his long lanky legs could carry him. Nat felt a rough hand grab his arm and yank him inside Kevin's house.

"Ow man, that hurt." Nat said rubbing his arm.

"What was so fucking important this time, Nat?" Kevin was pretty pissed now. Nat turned serious then.

"Look man. I'm sorry I interrupted something but I need to talk to someone about this." Nat said in a serious tone and Kevin stepped back kind of bewildered.

"It's fine bro. Come on. Let's go to my room so we can talk." Kevin said and walked up the stairs with Nat close behind. Kevin was greatly confused and worried about his long time friend. They had been friends since Elementary school. So of course he had his back on anything. Kevin and Nat sat on the bed and Kevin gave his friend a worried look.

"So why did you come over so suddenly?" Kevin asked, leaning his back against the wall.

"Okay, you know that tall skinny drama kid I've been crushing on since freshman year?" Nat asked, looking at Kevin curiously.

"The moody one who doesn't like to be touched?" Kevin asked, picturing the kid in his head.

"Yep, him. His name is James or Rave. I ran into him today and tried to woo him once again. He rejected him, of course but..." Nat went silent and looked down, thinking about how to word this.

"But..?" Kevin asked, wanting him to continue. He didn't know Rave at all. He only knew of him and had maybe caught a glimpse of him in the hall but that was it.

"But I think something is wrong. Like seriously wrong. He broke down in front of me after I asked him on one little date. I had never seen him cry until then and...I-I guess it just..broke my heart seeing him so upset. I want to know what's going on with him. Why he is all alone most of the time." Nat explained and looked into Kevin's green eyes. "I really like him, man. I care about him. I want to make things right. Make him happy." He sighed and looked at him in shock. It seemed to him that Nat was falling hard for this kid. He smiled slightly.

"Don't worry. I think you should try to get to know him as a friend first. I don't know the guy very well but maybe if you just take it slow he will be more open with you." Kevin said. Even though he hated this sappy shit he wanted to help his friend in any way he could. He wasn't a complete asshole.

"Thanks man. I really needed to hear that. You're right though...maybe he just needs some time and a friend he can trust. I'll be happy if I can be his friend, though I would be happier if we were more than just friends." Nat said and smiled a little. He then got an idea.

"I'll see you later, bro. I have things to do. Thanks for the help!" Nat jumped up from the bed and hugged Kevin tightly. The ginger grunted and pushed him away then laughed.

"Okay man. Good talk. See you later." Kevin said and Nat ran out of his room and down the stairs. He ran out the door and down the street.

Meanwhile Rave was in his room, laying on his bed with a tired and apathetic look on his olive colored face. He had a head ache from crying. Why had he broke down like that? Maybe he couldn't take it anymore. He felt a little bit better but at the same time he felt worse. He sighed and rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. 'I refuse to feel anything for that bastard. Even if it kills me.'

* * *

**GUYS! I am back! So sorry for the wait I've been dealing with all sorts of shit this school year. But I'm back! I'm not promising that I will update regularly but I will try to update as soon as possible! I'm sorry again for the wait! Love you all! and I love all of the reviews! they keep me motivated!**


End file.
